


Only One: A Rogue One Fanfiction

by LyricallyWritten



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BoyxBoy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Yaoi, boyxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Spoilers.... why haven't you seen this movie!?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers.... why haven't you seen this movie!?

[Gyn x Cassian]

Everything I have done, everything I do, everything I will do, has all been and will be, for the rebellion.

I am a Captain, my troops respect me, I respect my superiors, I respect everything we stand for, I believe in what we stand for, I will die for what I stand for...

If only I knew what that was.

I feel like I don't know anymore.

How many people have I killed, how many families have been destroyed, just because I was doing my job? Because I believe in and fight for what I stand for?

Tch! This is all her fault.

Before I was ordered to retrieve her, I didn't have thoughts like this. I didn't question if what I was doing was right or wrong, it was just inherently good in my eyes, because we were going against the Empire.

Little details never mattered. I had my orders, I obeyed them.

Until her.

I was ordered to kill Galen Erso, and I would of followed those orders too, if not for her.

She got into my head, I had the shot, but I couldn't pull the trigger.

Do I believe what she says about the Death Star plans? I didn't want to, I really didn't want to, but I do.

And her speech to the council, it not only moved me, but others as well.

Now look at them, scrambling to get everything together, readying to move out because of what she's told us.

Now look at me, fist raised, standing outside her cabin door, not knowing whether to knock or not, not knowing whether what I have to tell her really matters in the grand scheme of things.

I run a hand through my hair, steadying my breathing, about to knock on her door, right as the door slides open itself.

"J-Jyn!" I practically yelp.

"Cassian?" She questions, looking at me with confusion in those beautiful hazel eyes, "Has something gone wrong? I thought I was to lay low, until we were ready to push off."

I slowly nod my head yes, then quickly shake it no, "No, no, nothing is wrong! I just um, may I come in?"

Jyn tilts her head in more confusion, but allows me to come into her room, shutting the door behind us.

I take a seat on her cot as she remains standing.

"Do we really have time to strike up a conversation, captain?" She questions in that snarky tone I've grown so used to.

"My apologies, but we have plenty. It's going to take a bit to get everything ready, we are trying to avoid detection." I explain, hoping that this answer will appease her.

She shrugs her shoulders and sits next to me, "What's on your mind? Second thoughts on welcoming me home?"

I smirk at her, "Not at all. I feel like rallying behind you is one of the best things I've done, in my whole entire life. No second thoughts here."

"Good. Because I'm going to need you when we land on Scarif, you're coming with me, right?"

"I'd follow you anywhere Jyn."

My smirk unknowingly turns into a grin as I watch her cheeks slowly turn a pink hue.

"Anywhere? I'm not used to hearing that either." Jyn admits, putting her head down.

"And I'm not used to disobeying my superiors, but there's a first for everything." I state, both of us chuckling, "Jyn, there's a reason why I'm here right now. I couldn't say it in front of everyone."

"What is it?"

She puts up her head and our eyes meet, making my heart stop for a moment.

"Jyn, we might die today."

"Something I'm prepared for, yes."

"And so am I. I want to die, along side you. There is no one else in this galaxy I'd want to die for and along side, but you." I say, feeling a lump grow in my throat.

"C-Cassian?"

"Kay told me there was a high probability that you'll slap me in the face if I do this, or kick me out of your room, there's even a slim chance that I might ruin everything we're working toward, but I just can't help it." I begin to ramble.

Jyn laughs, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this." I say as I grab onto her cheeks and pull her in for a short passionate kiss, "If we're going to die anyways, I might as well tell you now, I love you Jyn Erso. Over the short period of time we've known each other you've changed me for the better, and I love you for that."

Her cheeks are redder than a lava planet and her lips are slightly parted.

I move my hand to her forehead to brush away a strand of beautiful brunette hair, "I wanted you to know that." I whisper.

A silence grows in the room, before Jyn finally speaks.

"Did Kay tell you the probability of me kissing you back?" She asks.

"Yes, very, very, very, very, very, very sli-"

Jyn quickly cuts me off by lunging toward my lips, pulling me in for a small peck, that quickly turns into a heated passionate kiss.

She slowly starts pulling me on top of her as she lies back on the bed, pushing my leather jacket off my shoulders as she does.

I sit up and discard my jacket, pulling off her vest as well, before peppering kisses up and down the smooth skin of her neck.

She holds me so close to her body, that neither of us can barely breathe, all we can do is lay here and kiss, suffocating in our love.

My hands, whom have minds of their owns, gravitate to the hem of her shirt and gingerly push it up, little by little showing off her supple pure skin.

When her modest chest is revealed I almost can't contain myself.

"Don't stop." She quietly commands.

"I won't." I reply, diving into her chest.

A gasp escapes her mouth as my tongue swipes across every inch of her chest, kissing up and down it as my hands busy themselves with my own pants.

After I get my pants unbutton, I sit up more and pull down my underwear some, revealing myself to her.

I bite my lip and stifle a moan as she immediately grabs onto me and starts moving her hand, before letting me go to unbutton her own pants.

I yank her pants and panties down until they hang off of one ankle, so I can easily get between her legs.

She's more beautiful than I ever could've imagined.

We both let out a gasping moan as I lay on top of her and enter her.

Jyn holds me tight and I hold her back, never wanting to let her go.

With every single movement I make, I'm sent deeper inside her, and her breaths become more labored. With each thrust I kiss, her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, her neck, her ears, her nose, her chin, her hair, I kiss them, gently, tenderly, passionately, I kiss all over her. Every time she bucks her hips into me, I moan, cursers, her name, prayers to the force, I moan and groan with her, our breaths heating the room.

"Cassian!" Jyn calls out, her body trembling beneath me.

"Jyn!" I call back, listening to the small cot scream beneath us as I try to talk over it, "No matter what Jyn, no matter what happens to us, I will always love you."

She whimpers while gripping onto my shirt, "I never want to leave your side, Cassian, ever!"

And I'll make sure she never has to. I'll make sure we never get separated. I'll be there beside her through this all. To save her, to be saved by her, to help her, to protect her.

She's the only one, the only person I have ever felt this way about, and I will give my life for hers, and this cause.

[Baze x Chirrut]

This monk never stops, does he? You'd think being blind would limit him, but it has never stopped him.

Never stopped him from fighting storm troopers, or getting me involved in it. Never stopped him from getting us locked up in prison, or helping an imperial piolet or a girl who's father is an imperial engineer.

The force guides him, and he guides me.

But I guess I can't be angry. I'd follow him anywhere. Especially after what happened to Jedha City, to our home, to the temple. 

I'll take down anyone and everyone for revenge.

Knowing I was willing to give my life to stand by Jyn, blinded me from seeing that Chirrut was ready to give his too.

And that's why I'm sitting here, dead bodies of our new comrades around me, while I watch him make his way over to that console to flip the master switch.

I tried to stop him, but of course he doesn't listen to me, he never has.

When he flips the switch and turns around, I can see that glimmer of hope radiate from him, and I call him back to me. There's lasers being shot all around him, he just has to make it back, I just need him next to me again, then I'll know he's safe, then I'll be able to protect him like I always do.

But that sounds too happy, doesn't it?

I watch helplessly as the console is blown up, sending him flying into the air.

My heart sinks to my stomach and with reckless abandon, I'm running to him.

He can't, he can't do this to me!

"Chirrut!" I call out to him as I run, skidding on the ground and over to his body to lift him up into my lap, "Chirrut! Don't go, don't go. I'm here, I'm here!"

His voice is faint, and everything in me is telling me what's about to happen, but I don't want to listen to it.

"S'ok, it's ok." He whispers to me, hand coming up to my face.

I grab his hand tight, not wanting to let it go, while I look into his clear eyes.

"Look for the force, and you will always find me." Chirrut tells me, but I don't want to hear it, not right now, not like this.

"Ch-Chirrut." I whisper, "You're the one, you're the one I've always loved. No one else can make me feel the way you do. Don't leave me."

"Shh, I know. And I, love you, Baze. I always will."

I chant softly to him as he takes his final breaths, "The force is with me and I am one with the force. The force is with me, and I am one with the force..."

Slowly his head falls, and I know that he's gone.

Flashbacks run through my head as I kneel over him, gently leaving kisses on his head.

I will never get to hear his voice again, or have to keep him out of trouble. I'll never be able to hold him close or kiss him, ever again.

How long have I been with that monk, how long have we been in love? And now these imperial scum, take him from me!?

As I mourn, an explosion rocks my core and I turn around to see flames coming from where our ship was docked.

A fire is lit inside me making me rise and take up my blaster. I begin to chant and pray to the force, just like Chirrut would.

I get hit, but I'm not going down so easily. Not after everything I've lost, not after what they took from me.

Two more shots, and I'm brought down to the ground, staring face to face with an active grenade.

As it beeps, I turn around and look to Chirrut, to my love. To the only person I have ever loved.

I grit my teeth as the beeping gets faster, knowing death will soon follow.

At least, at least I can be with him, again.

[Gin x Cassian]

I looked at him as we rode that elevator down, knowing that everything we worked for, was a success.

I knew someone was out there, I knew someone had to get the plans, someone had to hear our message.

I knew, that together, we could give hope back to the rebellion and help them take down the Death Star.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, giving him a peck on the lips as the elevator opened and we hobbled our way out of the base.

But as we made it to the beach, a pep in our step, of course, it was too good to be true.

But we were ready for that, weren't we?

Him and I had already talked about this, hadn't we?

Weren't we all ready?

Didn't each and every one of us know what the outcome of this would be?

Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi, Kay, Cassian and I, every single rebel that came with us, we all knew what the outcome would be, but we came here anyways.

When you're on a beach staring death in the face, what are you suppose to do?

I miss my father, I miss my mother, I miss Gerrera, I miss the friends who followed me into battle.

But at least their deaths weren't in vain, and ours won't be either.

Cassian and I gently fall onto the soft sand of the beach, looking out to our demise.

But then we glance at each other.

"Your father would've been proud of you Jyn." He assures me.

I smirk, I know he would be, I know.

I reach my hand over and take Cassian's, not taking my eyes off his face.

He knew this could happen, would happen, and he already told me his feelings, now it's my turn.

"Cassian, I love you. I love you. If I'm going to get destroyed along with this planet, then I'm glad I could die with you next to me." I inform, watching him smile at me, then look out at the red and white horizon.

"I love you too, Jyn. So very much." Cassian says back, holding my hand tighter.

Slowly I pull him in for a hug, tears threatening to pour out my eyes.

I peak over his shoulder one last time, knowing that this is the end.

Will death hurt? Will it come instantaneous? Will we be able to see the destruction around us as it happens, as we're slowly cooked alive?

I don't know.

All I know is I accomplished what I set out to do, and that the person in my arms right now, is the only one for me. I want him to be the last person who ever holds me this tight, to love me this much, to care about me more than he cares about himself. I want him to be the only one I ever fall in love with.

And I can be happy, knowing that he truly will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you're rereading this again, you might notice somethings are different, it's because I accidently uploaded the rough draft to here, sorry! This one has a bit more added to it, but not too much.


End file.
